Abduction
by Crimsonberry255
Summary: Dick awoke in a strange haze, head swimming with dark and creeping thoughts. The comfort of his bed was not beneath him. His hands were held fast, cold metal tight around his wrists and upper arms. Who in Gotham would want to do this? Jason/Dick. Oneshot.
1. Abduction

**I edited and rewrote it. I looked back on it and was like, ugh. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Rated M for sexual situations and language.**

**Jason Todd/Dick Grayson. **

* * *

><p>The night was not a good time to let one's guard down, especially in Gotham.<br>However, in the Wayne house, it was perfectly fine.

None had gotten into the fortress uninvited, and if they had, they were painfully extracted from the premises. He tried not to laugh to himself, knowing the Bat was dealing with troublesome villains with the League, elsewhere. Besides Alfred, the crafty bastard, there was nobody to protect little Nightwing as he slept tonight. The young man was usually strolling in drunk after some late-night party these days. He didn't seem to know that anything was amiss, that he was being watched every night. He was out cold, catching up on sleep from the night before. He had waved an 'enthusiastic' goodbye to a couple men and headed home normally, climbing and flipping when they were out of sight.

Dick was interacting with the normal ones.

They had no idea who he really was.

To them, he was merely a young, rich playboy.

They were clueless, and only around for the good party that Dick seemed to be showing them. He scoffed as he thought about it, a bad taste in his mouth. Creeping along the carpet, he peered over the sleeping form. His face showed no care in the world but his own dreams. The warmer night had him in a tank top and black and blue boxers with the normal symbols on them, ever the label whore to his own family. Reaching down carefully, he pressed the towel to the soft mouth, letting him inhale deeply in sleep. Eyes shot open and his body shook, reaching out strongly to rip the damned rag from his own face. But after getting the jump on him, the assailant had a better stance, keeping his arms locked as he was thrown around by the acrobat.

Panicked blue eyes tried to identify him, but under masks, things were secret. His mask was pitch black, like the very night around them. The angry and horrified face finally calmed down as he could not fight the chemicals any longer. The intruder figure drew back the sheets and threw the unconscious man over his shoulder without much effort, walking out of the room nonchalantly like nothing had happened. It had not been enough of a struggle to arouse any suspicion. Nightwing preferred to have less cameras around his room. He chuckled to himself as he thought of the various times he had pressed his ear to the wall and listened as the young man had jerked off.

He took the back way into the Cave, almost feeling like whistling even as he bore the heavy form down the stairs into the cool and stone smell of the Bat family's favorite little lair. Costumes peered back at him behind glass as he walked by, but he turned the lights off as he went, not caring about the garb. Deeper and deeper he went into the darkness, starting to find the weight annoying on his shoulder and neck. Walking faster, he pressed a small rock that would take quite a while to find if you did not know how to look for it, and checked outside before walking into the small hidden door. It had been installed when the Bat had been out of commission, so unless he was intent on scouring, the Dark Knight wasn't aware of it.

Dick awoke in a strange haze, head swimming with dark and creeping thoughts, feeling a bit like throwing up as he realized he was awake.

It was a little bit colder.

Much colder.

The comfort of his bed was not beneath him. His eyes narrowed as he tested his arms. They were held fast, cold metal tight around his wrists and upper arms.

Legs?

Also strapped down at the ankle and knee very solidly.

He cursed himself for the situation, going through the various scenarios in his head that could be possible.

Who in Gotham would want to do this?

Not another little prank by Damian?

Was Bruce really letting himself slip?

Did he not update the security software properly?

He tried to stay quiet even as he wanted to shout out in the dark. The air around him was settled, yet not stuffy, no sort of artificial or natural light even leaking in.

He tried to figure out what time it could possibly be, remembering the effects of chloroform.

Batman had taught him little by little to be able to be more resistant to it.

He was out of practice, or that was something much stronger.

He took a deep breath and let himself relax, trying to keep the oxygen flowing right to his brain. It began to race as he heard noise in the blackness.

Footsteps.

Footsteps coming closer and closer.

Some sort of leather boot.

The very faint jingle of buckles and straps.

The body was...maybe around two hundred pounds, give or take.

Height?

It wasn't as hard to tell with the still air.

Maybe around six feet and a couple inches?

The footfalls were sure of themselves.

Too sure.

He didn't like that.

He shivered involuntarily, craning his head to try and figure out the face of his assailant.

" Little Nightwing. Richard. Dick," the deep voice said, muffled by the black mask.

He had never seen the mask before, and it left no real answers to who was under it.

" I would ask you who you are, but I bet that would just be a joke," Dick answered, his face face calm but angry.

" A joke? Perhaps. But could anyone really blame you? Snatched up from your bed while your family who have known you for so long sleep and hear nothing? I would think you'd be more scared, seeing as nobody has gotten into the Wayne Manor before. Very tight security. Pain to work around. But let's get down to the real fun, shall we? Two men. Light hair, medium build, green eyes, the other brown hair, a bit lighter build, brown eyes. What kind of business do you conduct with them?" the figure asked, waving a picture of the three of them outside a bar almost excitedly.

Dick's face went blank.

" Financial. Investments for the Wayne Corporation. We're branching out in various fields. Wasn't important enough for Bruce to do himself. I offered to do it. A bit less attention in the open," he replied.

The figure chuckled under the mask.

" You're not very good at lying, Dick. Did anyone ever tell you that the side of your mouth twitches just a little smidgen when you lie?" the man asked.

Dick narrowed his eyes further, very unhappy about the truth the intruder was spouting.

" Why have you brought me here? Would you like money? Some place in the company? Please leave my family out of this, if there is some concern that can be addressed," he said, practiced at talking down the criminals that were constantly nabbing him.

He only hoped the man was more sane, and could be convinced with money or some sort of promise.

" Very cute little act there, but no, I am not interested in that. I merely want to know what you really do with your time with these so called 'business investors'. They don't look the type. They look more like high class whores," the figure said, pointing a finger accusingly at him.

" Who are you, my mother? Did you seriously go through all this trouble to ask me if I sleep with men? Yes, I do. Does that somehow make you happy? Go ahead and print it in the papers, I don't care. 'Bruce Wayne's son is a whore and deviant'. Whatever. If you don't mind, I'd like to get back to sleep, which was so rudely interrupted."

A leather finger ran down Dick's face slowly, but the man did not flinch.

" You're so boring, sometimes, Dick. Makes me think you should be Batman, after all. You have the grumpy deadpan down," the man stated, shrugging.

Dick's eyes opened rather wide. It was a gem of a moment to see the look, so confused after figuring things out. He scrunched his nose and narrowed his eyes.

" Of course you would never stay dead. You are such a lunatic. What possessed you to do this? To ask if I was sleeping with men? Really, Jay? You come back from the dead and that's all you can think of to do? To stalk me and then pretend to kidnap me in some sort of silly little homicidal game? Let me out of this stupid thing and let me go back to bed. Then come back later to apologize to Bruce," the former Robin uttered, annoyed.

Jason pulled off the mask, hair a bit messy, a stray white streak decorating the black, a smug look on his face.

" Aw, don't be like that, Dicky. Word is on the street that you love being tied up," he said, throwing his mask and gloves to the side.

Dick sighed, wondering why Jason always seemed to find a way to be creepy.

" It's none of your business, really, what I do or don't do with my sex life, Jay," he groaned in exasperation, glaring at the younger man.

" Hm. That's not very fair to say," the Red Hood utters, running a bare hand down Nightwing's lightly-clothed chest.

" What the hell are you getting at?" Dick asked, tired of the games that seemed to lead nowhere.

" Something interesting, I assure you," Jason replied, pulling and flicking a small butterfly knife out expertly before quickly drawing it over the cloth of the shirt, tearing it nicely without damaging any skin.

He threw it out of the way, looking down a bit hungrily at the bare-chested Nightwing. His hands ran over the warm, perfect skin, ushering a small shiver from Dick's body.

" I would have thought with how close we are, Dicky, that you would have told me something so interesting sooner," Jason smirked, warm hands exploring Nightwing's neck and stomach enthusiastically.

Dick clenched his teeth and glared up at him.

" I wouldn't have gotten a punch to the face and various slurs thrown at me at every chance?" he asked, shrugging and rolling his eyes.

" Maybe when everyone was looking," Jason said, leaning forward to take a deep inhale of his older brother's skin, then letting his face nuzzle into the crook of his neck and plant a hot, wet kiss there.

The older brunette swallowed, trying to keep his body calm as he was teased.

Jason had to be playing around with him.

Soon he would pull back and leave him here for a while as some sort of strange punishment, like he was prone to doing.

Alive or not, it was still Jason.

Warm lips and tongue moved against pale skin, taking in every taste of him, hands trying to keep from running down to the area that he really desired to explore. Jason bit down on Dick's neck, uttering a small cry from him, to which he tried to stifle and turn away. His body felt hot under the younger man's touch, somewhere knowing he was being toyed with, but also wishing very hard that it was real.

" Knock it off, Jay. This isn't funny," he panted out, struggling a bit underneath him.

Jason pulled back from his kissing and licking to smirk up at Dick.

" It isn't meant to be funny. I know you want this. You probably think of me every damn night. Wanting me to secretly tie you up and have my way with you. Now that I'm back, isn't it nice? You don't need to cry about it anymore. You're such a coward, Dicky," Jason purred, squeezing a nipple between his teeth softly.

Dick choked back a moan, trying not to get too relaxed, letting his head fall back. He couldn't help but watch as Jason worked his way around his body, making him want to cry out in pleasure every step of the way. He shuddered, wondering what would happen if he happened to give in and let everything go. He hoped that the drug wasn't making him hallucinate.

Jason was right.

He had thought about this many times, restless as he tried to sleep at night.

Sometimes, he would have to stop himself from the overwhelming idea of visiting Jason's bed to try the whole thing out. Jason was harsh, so he would not have forgiven him easily for such a thing if it was unwanted. He would have shot him in the face, most likely.

But now, with his hands and tongue all over him, Dick was beginning to slip into that fantasy again. He could feel himself become painfully hard at the alternating delicate and rough touches. His brother knew just where to work to send the heat surging into his groin, like he had watched him play with himself every night. Jason smiled against his skin, deciding that he would finally get to where he really wanted. His knife once again delicately sliced the boxers down, and as they were pulled back, Nightwing's shaven cock jumped as it was exposed to the air. It was twitching, stiff and pink, ready for him to just devour in any way he desired.

Jason chuckled.

" See? Look at how hard you are. I was right, wasn't I? You want to fuck me, real bad," he uttered softly into his brother's ear, eyes visually screwing him already.

Dick looked away, hiding his blushing face from him, still not quite sure if he was playing around. Jason was known to go to great lengths to freak out the other members of the bat family. If he had not seen the dead body, Nightwing would have assumed he faked being dead just to see what they would do. He was just twisted like that.

Suddenly, there was the sound of the door opening, Jason bolted around, knife out, ready to kill anyone who dared to intrude. There, stood a sleepy-looking Damian, still glaring even as he rubbed his eyes.

" You are so damn noisy Jason, what the hell are you doing down here at this...hour?" he paused, looking down at the table where Dick lay completely exposed and hard, his face turned away in embarrassment.

He didn't seem to even bat an eye at the fact his older brother was alive, back from the dead.

" I was just teaching Dicky some new torture resistance Damian, go back to sleep," Jason smirked, waving him away.

He raised an eyebrow.

" You two are so gay. I suppose it's about time, though. Heh. I'm totally telling Tim about this. He will go as red as Batwoman's hair," he grinned evilly, closing the door as he laughed.

Dick let out the small breath he was holding, not sure if he was irritated that Damian refused to even question or help him. Jason sighed a little, running a hand through his hair, before looking back down to his little plaything.

" You know, I thought that would be a total mood killer, but it seems like you're leaking even more. Are you even harder now? Oh, that's kinky. You never told me you liked being watched, Dick. If I didn't know better, I'd think you wanted to fuck this entire family," Jason smirked, letting a finger brush over the tip of the older brunette's cock, wiping some of the precum off.

A small bit of it fell onto Dick's stomach as he shivered, the rest Jason brought up to his mouth and sucked nonchalantly off of his finger. Nightwing's eyes went rather wide as he watched his tongue snake out.

" You thought I wasn't serious? Mmm. You taste just as fucking delicious as I thought you would," Jason uttered, letting a couple more fingers stroke softly down Dick's member.

The older brunette couldn't help but whimper at the touch, struggling under him.

" Jay. We can't do this. Y-you're a brother to me. It wouldn't be...proper," Dick gasped out, not sure if he fully believed it or not.

" Doesn't that make it all the more hot, Dicky?" he cooed, gripping the pulsing cock in his hand and squeezing generously.

" Mmf..." Dick tried to stifle behind his lips, biting down hard as he tried to keep his hips from bucking up against the touch.

" Someone is still hesitant, even after all this attention?" Jason smirked, pulling his face and hand back from his wanting body.

Dick clenched his teeth, trying not to groan in frustration as the fingers left him. Jason chuckled, unzipping his leather jacket to reveal a bare, strong chest,. Nightwing's eyes shut halfway, feeling his breathing speed up and body heat up even further. Shrugging off the coat, he started to unbutton his trousers, Dick's eyes watching with pure anticipation. Jason grinned, sliding his fly down slowly to antagonize Nightwing. He could see him almost breathless with lust, even as he refused to say a word. Dick's eyes widened as he realized that Jason was wearing nothing under his pants, thick member standing at attention as he slipped the fabric down his knees and onto the floor.

" Mm. Like what you see, don't you Dicky?" Jason growled, shaking his hips a bit, erection bouncing.

Nightwing refused to answer, biting down on his lip to keep from whimpering at the sight. Kicking off his trousers, Jason climbed onto the older brunette, sliding his cock over Dick's stomach. His hard member brushed against Nightwing's as he hissed through his teeth abruptly and grinned. Reaching down, he took both of the cocks into his hand and pumped them up and down, groaning out as their hot skin squeezed together. Dick pressed his teeth together again, gasping against closed lips, making Jason's grin deepen. Jason rocked his hips against him, moaning loudly and laughing out loud.

" Fuck. I can't take it anymore. I think I'm gonna screw you until you pass out," Jason grunted, licking his lips and jumping off of the table to get a small bottle from his jacket pocket.

" Jay..." Dick gasped out, still struggling in his bindings.

" Shh. You know you want it, Dicky. Just relax," he said, unscrewing the cap and dripping the lube over his fingers.

He smirked as he got back onto the table, sitting between Nightwing's legs. The older brunette fidgeted, seeming to be trying to see if he could get out of his bindings. Jason gave out a small cough, pressing a hand down on Dick's hard length, grabbing his attention again. The younger man slid a thumb down the outside of his brother's puckered entrance, eliciting a cry from him and a thrash of his body in pleasure. As Jason pressed his middle finger inside of him, his other hand squeezed his cock in turn, handsomely.

" Fuck-agh!" Nightwing choked out, hips bucking up into his hands.

" That's right, little Dicky. Enjoy it," he uttered, pressing the finger in further to massage upward as he pumped his member rhythmically.

" N-ngh!" Dick spouted as he ground against the hands tantalizing him, shivering and fists balling up so tightly his knuckles were white.

Jason smiled, slipping in another finger to stretch him out further, a slightly pained cry coming out of his brother's mouth as he was played with.

" Not so h-hard, Jay. I haven't...done this before," he grunted out, making Jason blink in confusion as he continued to finger him a bit roughly.

" What do you mean? Don't you let those stupid guys fuck you?" Jason asked curiously.

" I never let them..I always was on..the giving end," Dick muttered, starting to relax a bit under the swift digits.

" Mm. Saving your little virgin ass for me, eh? I'm flattered, Dicky."

" N-ah..." Dick could barely groan in any retort as Jason opened him up further and further.

" So hot inside of you," Jason growled, unlatching the restraints on his brother's upper legs and ankles, knowing that he wasn't going to struggle for much longer.

Slicking the lube over his own hardened cock, Jason smirked and pressed the tip up against the slick entrance, then slowly inside. Nightwing's head fell back, arms straining against his bonds as he took him in.

" Fuck, Dicky. You're so tight," Jason shuddered, biting down on a lip and pressing in until he was completely inside.

He groaned as Dick's muscles squeezed around his thick member, wet and hot, lube dripping down Nightwing's balls. They both shuddered as they adjusted.

" Please...Jay," the older brunette whimpered, hips wiggling and tightening, trying to get him to move any amount at all.

Jason grinned.

" Please what, Dicky? What do you want me to do?" he purred, his pelvis moving in circles to tease him.

" U-uhn. Please. F-fuck me, Jay," he groaned, leg muscles tightening and face looking up at him lustfully.

" Hm? I can't hear you. You'll have to speak up," Jason says, eyebrows lifted as he lightly pushed against Dick's sensitive walls.

" F-fuck me, Jay!" he moaned loudly, struggling underneath him.

" That's better," Jason grinned, proceeding to slam into Dick vigorously, making him cry out in surprise.

He slid his hard cock in and out, hitting all the wonderful places that made Dick scream and legs kick under him. Jason crushed himself inside of the older brunette, grunting loudly at the tight muscles pulsing around him.

" I've wanted to pound you like this for a l-long time, Dicky. You feel so good," he hissed, lifting Nightwing's legs up over his shoulders to get in deeper.

" Oh, g-god!" Dick screamed out, arching up into every thrust, locking his ankles around Jason's neck and toes twitching around each other.

Their hot, sweating bodies moved against each other, pleasure and senses heightening higher and higher with each thrust. Dick's eyes closed shut tight as he hollered out Jason's name, feeling his throat begin to go hoarse. Jason reached down, gripping Nightwing's cock in his fingers, causing him to arch up into his touch. The younger brunette's hand worked him in rhythm with his thrusting, Dick's precum leaking down onto his hand. Then he stopped, having fun in the pained moans that Dick gave him.

" Jay...please...don't!" he pleaded, trying desperately to find the friction once more in his younger brother's fingers.

His toes curled tightly as he felt his own balls tighten, close to orgasm. He whimpered as he watched Jason refuse to touch him any longer, but the look on his brother's face was far from unsatisfied. He merely threw every bit of energy left into him, Dick's eyes rolling back into his head.

" J-Jay. I'm gonna...Y-yes!" Nightwing cried out, body shuddering violently as he came hot all over his own chest.

Jason grinned wickedly and licked his lips, crushing his hips hard into Dick's tight entrance as he groaned. Legs tightened around his neck as his cock twitched and spurted almost endlessly. Nightwing's balled fists finally relaxed, legs slumping against his shoulders as he breathed hard. Jason chuckled, out of breath himself, pulling out with a wet sound. Warm cum spilled down onto the padded table, pooling under Dick's ravaged ass. Jason let himself fall down onto the brunette under him, smirking as he tried to catch his breath.

" You felt amazing, Dicky. Gotta do that more often," Jason whispered, kissing the flushed skin under him.

Dick's breathing calmed down, body coming down from its ecstasy. Jason propped himself up, looking down at Nightwing with satisfaction.

" I'm a bit tired, now. My bed or yours?"


	2. Reciprocation Preview

**So, I decided to do a little sequel one-shot to 'Abduction', which I am going to re-edit for the sake of my sanity. Here is a little preview. I will be posting it as a different story, 'Reciprocation', when it is ready. If you need some more Dick/Jason, and don't mind Tim in the mix, check out 'Brother Dearest'. Thank you, guys! Yes, I realize this is going to start out a bit Noir...I wanted it to have a little more feeling due to the justification of Todd being a little more crazy after coming back...**

* * *

><p>It was night at his musty hideout, the sounds of sirens passing by constant near every half hour. It wasn't a good place to be at all, but it was where he belonged. Jason took a deep inhale of smoke, then pressed his lips together and delighted in the stream of white against the foggy darkness. He perched over the railing of the beaten-down fire escape, watching the cars and the lights of the city. Jason could feel himself actually relaxing for once, perhaps something to do with a certain 'brother' of his. It had been just as perfect as he had imagined. He smirked and took another puff as he remembered how the older man had struggled helplessly under him, and how loudly he had screamed.<p>

" Such a little slut," he sighed out to the night, thinking he could still remember the taste of his skin.


End file.
